


The Encounter (Fanart)

by Ravellio_cakrawala



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Sketches, poem by Louise Gluck, so very simple black & white sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravellio_cakrawala/pseuds/Ravellio_cakrawala
Summary: Just some Bill and Holden sketches I've done
Relationships: Holden Ford/Bill Tench
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	The Encounter (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! I saw a piece of a beautiful poem by Louise Gluck on tumblr and I felt the need to draw Bill and Holden fanart based on that. So here you go! If you see this, I hope you like my works and have a wonderful day! Thank you. :)

_You came to the side of the bed_

_and sat staring at me._

_Then you kissed me-_

_I felt hot wax on my forehead._

_I wanted it to leave a mark:_

_that’s how I knew I loved you._

_Because I wanted to be burned, stamped,_

_to have something in the end-_

_  
_

_  
_

**The Encounter**

_-_ Louise Gluck, from _The Triumph of Achilles_


End file.
